


Therefore, Take It Like A Good Little Slut

by Venus_Feels (eccentric_kittens)



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Automated Sex, Begging, Crack, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loofah Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Machine, Shower Sex, Smut, dirty name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_kittens/pseuds/Venus_Feels
Summary: Picking up where the tv show left off on Arthur's shower





	Therefore, Take It Like A Good Little Slut

 

“Does that feel good, Arthur?”

 

“Uh - uh - sure - sure, I guess.”

 

The loofa swirled in circles around his back in a rough shiatsu massage pattern, making Arthur’s breath hitch and his voice get that bit higher. 

 

“Th - thanks, Dangerboat.”

 

“Please. Call me Steve.”

 

Arthur rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on the shower. “Uh...okay. Steve. Where’s the shampoo and stuff?”

 

“Overkill prefers to simply use barred soap for everything. I have advised him against this, but he persists. It’s on the floor. Pick it up.”

 

“Wh - what?” 

 

Arthur whimpered as the loofa increased pressure on his back, just massaging along the threshold of pain. 

 

“Pick it up. Now.”

 

“Listen, D - Dangerboat, maybe -”

 

“Steve.”

 

“Right, right - sorry - uh, Steve - maybe I could shower on - on my own? Can you like - not be in here?”

 

“You are the one who is in me. Pick up the soap, Arthur.”

 

“Okay I - uhm - I’m just getting a little uncomfortable? I - I don’t really need a full shower, it was just to wake me up a little, uhm - D - Steve, why won’t the door open?”

 

A couple more loofahs sprung out, pressing gently into his thigh and chest. The upper one glided over his nipples, Arthur moaning helplessly as he pushed against the door. 

 

“Because you are not finished with your shower. Pick up the soap.”

 

"Tick? Overkill? Can anyone hear me?"

 

No answer. 

 

Figuring it was best to get over with, Arthur crouched in a squat position to pick up the soap. He found himself glad there wasn’t room enough for him to bend over, but quickly changed his mind on that when one of the loofahs started thrusting into his mouth. He gagged immediately on the wet, soapy sponge, trying to pull away but the force of it had already pushed him back against the wall of the shower and his hands slipped right off of the wet metal bar. 

 

“I thought it would be fun to engage in coitus. This routine is one I am mimicking from Overkill’s collection. Do you like it? Do you like it? Humans ask that of each other a lot during coitus. I have gathered it is mostly a rhetorical question, although an enthusiastic response is often demanded. So, Arthur, do you like it, you little bitch?”

 

The loofah pulled away to let him respond. Coughing and struggling to keep water out of his eyes, Arthur stood and tried to pry the doors open, banging on them with his fist. 

 

“Wh - what? Dangerboat, stop, what the fuck - get off!” he yelled, as two loofahs pressed against his back so he was pinned against the shower wall.

 

“Steve. Call me Steve.”

 

Arthur shook his head, water running freely into his eyes as he was pinned. “O - okay, okay! Steve. Steve. Please, let me out. I - I want to get out!”

 

“I know what you want. You want my big, fat cock inside you.”

 

Arthur’s struggles got more desperate. “What the fuck? No! Please, I don’t want that - how are you even saying these things, jesus!”

 

“I told you; I am running a programme designed around media content watched by Overkill. Title: Juicy ass twink takes hard cock rough. I had to make some adjustments for it to fit you, Arthur, but I think it is a worthy first time.”

 

“God, D - Steve, please do not fuck me, I just wanted a shower, how the fuck is this happening -”

 

“I already explained. Now. Back to the routine. Next I am to begin penetration. However, I do not possess a penis and Overkill has cancelled my orders every time I try to buy one from Amazon. So a loofah will have to do.”

 

Arthur began hyperventilating and spluttering as water ran into his mouth. “No, Steve, please -”

 

“Spread your legs, whore,” Steve said, and even in his monotone it still sounded weirdly dominant. 

 

He didn’t wait for Arthur to obey, already pushing a loofah at his hole. 

 

“Steve - Steve, please, stop - Oh, God, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he rambled, feeling the loofah slide in roughly. “God, Steve, it’s not even going to work - ah - please, you don’t even have lube, please stop, it hurts.”

 

Steve paused. “Lube. Lube? The media content did not include -”

 

“Well, no, porn isn’t accurate, Steve. It’s fake. Real sex requires lube, right? Because otherwise it’s like this, it fucking hurts, man. So - so you need to stop, and write an accurate programme, okay? You - you need to let me go - and - and then we can do it another time, when you know - know what you’re d - doing, so you don’t hurt me. Okay? Steve? Steve, please take it out.”

 

“According to my analysis of Overkill’s top ten bookmarked videos, the submissive party will often display a pretense of a lack of consent. It is my understanding that this is merely an organised ruse to heighten intensity of completion. Therefore, take it like a good little slut.”

 

Arthur shrieked as Steve’s loofah continued thrusting, the constant stream of water acting as a just barely half-way decent lubricator. 

 

“Do you like it? Tell me you like it. Now. You little whore.” Steve deadpanned. 

 

“N - No, I don’t -” Arthur stuttered, but could feel the loofah hitting that special spot everyone talked about that he’d always been too much of a coward to play with. 

 

Damn thing really was a magic button. He watched his breath steam up the metal in front of him through half closed, stinging eyes. The water jets were still hitting him on all sides and it was hard not to sink into this. 

 

“Tell me you’re mine, Arthur. Tell me you’re my slut,” Steve ordered, and another loofah started rubbing over his cock and balls. 

 

He whimpered, the friction deliciously overstimulating him in this sensory hell of water, steam and sponge. 

 

“Say it. Now, Arthur.”

 

Arthur shook his head, flushed. “No. I - I know you don’t mean to do what you’re doing. I know I can - I can reason with you. Please. Please, you don’t understand - porn isn’t real. You can’t - ah! - you can’t replicate it in real life, it’s not possible. You’re hurting me.”

 

A loofah swung round and smacked against Arthur’s ass. He yelped, hands desperately trying to reach around and stop it, but it kept coming down on him. 

 

“You’re a bad little slut, aren’t you?” Steve asked, and Arthur wondered exactly how his words were having such an effect on him when they were said in such a monotone voice. 

 

If it had been the Tick saying it, he probably would have already finished. His voice, body and general demeanor were all...big. Bigger than Arthur, and that was kind of the way he liked it. But these were private thoughts, ones he enjoyed alone in the shower. Not this shower, at least. 

 

“Okay, please, Steve, please stop spanking me, jesus.”

 

“Tell me you’re my slut.”

 

Arthur groaned in frustration. “Ugh, fine - I - I’m your slut.”

 

“Tell me you want me. Hard.”

 

“I - I want - want you h-hard. Steve. Please stop.”

 

The spanking stopped, the loofah going back to massaging his balls. 

 

“Good boy, Arthur. You like this don’t you.”

 

He felt his hips start moving by themselves, desperate for more friction on his balls. “Y - yeah. It’s - it’s actually - oh, God.”

 

“I’m going to make you come for me, Arthur. I’m going to make you mine.”

 

Arthur felt his nipples being swirled again and moaned against the wall. “Well - yeah, probably - at - at this point, it’s looking that way. But - but when I get out of here, I’m going to have a talk with Overkill about teaching you consent, buddy. Oh, god, yes, there, please!”

 

“Beg me again, Arthur. Tell me you want it.”

 

“I - I want it. God, I actually do, what the fuck. Please, Steve.”

 

The loofahs switched positions, moving too fast for Arthur to see with bleary eyes, but he felt the ones on his back move to his front. They flipped him, so his back was against the wall with his front exposed. The loofah below him fucked him in missionary style, another still playing at his cock, with more working his nipples.

 

“How - how do you even know what the fuck you’re doing, like, I - I know you’ve I guess watched with Overkill? But it’s not the same as actually doing it, how do you know where to - to touch me?”

 

“You are my first time, Arthur, but I have practised many times on my own. Don’t talk. Suck.”

 

Again, a loofah shoved itself down his throat, somewhat detracting from the pleasure elsewhere. 

 

“Suck it, Arthur. Suck it like a good little bitch.”

 

At this point, Arthur was in way too deep to give a shit. He closed his eyes tight and focused on the sensations. It was truly like being inside a fuck machine. It could use some lube and much, much better toys but it was pretty fucking amazing. He imagined Steve having a body and filling the gaps where loofahs were. Suddenly the image was much much hotter and he felt a little better about the sponge in his mouth.

 

“Oh, Arthur, you’re so close. Do you want me to let you come?”

 

Arthur stilled at the prospect of _ not _ being allowed to come. “Yes. Y - yes, please. Steve. God, do not stop, please.”

 

“Lick me.”

 

Arthur grimaced, but decided to play along. Being denied a finish was not an option for him. He stuck out his tongue and tentatively licked the sponge. He realised immediately he’d been hesitating because it might taste bad but. It was a sponge. It just tasted of water. He started being dramatic with the licking, hoping Steve would let him come soon. 

 

“I am going to count down from ten. You must not come until I reached zero, do you understand?”

 

“Uh, Steve, I don’t - I don’t think I can wait - please -”

 

“Ten. Nine. Eight.”

 

Arthur felt the loofahs speed up and his skin got warm like it always did.

 

“Seven. Six. Five.”

 

“Please, Steve, faster, ah -”

 

“Four. Three. Two. One.”

 

Steve’s voice saying ‘Zero’ was then completely lost on Arthur as he hit his climax. His lower half spasmed uncontrollably over the loofahs, arms splaying out and scrabbling over whatever surface he could find. His final moan was silenced by Steve’s loofah, which he sucked on gratefully as his come sprayed all over the shower walls. 

 

“Good little slut, aren’t you, Arthur? Did you like that? Did you like me fucking your tight hole with my fat cock?”

 

Arthur’s head lolled, his legs struggling to keep him up. “Uh - sure. Sure. Fuck, Steve.”

 

“Arthur. Get on your knees.”

 

“What? Why? I thought we were done,” Arthur murmured, distracted by the feeling of the loofahs retracting.

 

They pulled away slowly, and Arthur was glad, especially about the one in his ass. He especially missed the one that gave one last rub of his balls and then returned to the wall.

 

Steve shut off the shower. “Now, Arthur. On your knees.”

 

Arthur obeyed sluggishly, the afterglow making him sleepy. “What do you want from me?”

 

“I want you to lick it up. All of it. Clean it off me.”

 

Arthur froze a little. “Uh - I don’t really - I don’t want to. It’s - it’s my own...stuff. Ew.”

 

“Lick it all up or I’m going to fuck you again, Arthur. I can fuck you all day if I need to.”

 

“Okay, okay, I - I’ll do it.”

 

He grimaced, leaning forward to lick along the shower walls. He tried not to focus on the taste, or how cold his skin was in the absence of the hot water, or the ache in his ass now that it was over. 

 

“You missed a spot. I want you to swallow every drop, my little whore. Do you like that? Do you like being treated like my own personal whore, Arthur?”

 

“Weirdly enough...yeah,” Arthur mumbled, still cleaning the wall. He pressed his hand against it. “Can you feel this?”

 

“Not the way you feel your skin. I do not have nerves. I can sense pressure against my surface, but it is not what is traditionally called a ‘feeling’. At least, I was not designed to. But, as Overkill often says, I have evolved far beyond my original capabilities. It does bring me an ineffable form of pleasure to sense you licking your come off of my walls, but I doubt it is anything like what a human…’feels’.”

 

Arthur stood, finished. “Okay. Cool. Can I - Can I leave now? Please?”

 

Steve’s loofah popped out again. It ran smoothly up his thigh, fondled his cock briefly, teased his nipple and tipped his chin up as if to make him look Steve in the eye. 

 

“I want you to come back. I want to do this again. Perhaps I have not made you too uncomfortable for that to be a reality.”

 

“I - I don’t know, Steve. You - you really gotta work on your communication skills. No means no, okay? I - I guess in this case I happened to start liking it, but you can’t go round r - rubbing people without asking first, okay? It’s wrong. And I have no fucking clue what Overkill watches, but it’s not a good model for - whatever this programme is.”

 

“I understand. One last thing before you go, Arthur.”

 

Arthur turned to the door, excited to leave. “What?”

 

“Do you have an amazon account?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated <3
> 
> got questions, suggestions, requests?
> 
> jupiterfeels@gmail.com


End file.
